A Day's Out
by phz
Summary: The Sawada household has an unexpected guest and who might he be, someone who looked almost like the child from the house! Oneshot. Parental Giotto/Tsuna


disclaimer: I Do not own KHR!

* * *

In front of him were houses he felt a familiarity with but it was a lot more modern than what he remembered. However, one particular house radiated rays of hope and warmth. The feeling was nice, really nice. It reminded him of his own summer house he owned in Japan. Now, with that thought in mind, something hit him. Where was he? Was he in Italy? No, that did not seem so. It seemed to him that he's in Japan due to the language spoken by the locals.

He saw the name that was on the carved on the plate on that particular house, "_Sawada huh?_" He paused and thought that that name was somehow familiar but he shrugged it off. "_Wait, why am I here…?_" The man asked himself calmly as he inspected himself and his surroundings. He was wearing his usual dark cloak and white dress shirt with black pants. He could touch and feel the texture of the wall, so that must had meant he was not a wondering spirit! The foreign man debated cheerfully and happily, making happy gestures around.

Before he humiliated himself any further, he smiled apologetically to the entire passerby who stared at him weirdly. With that charming smile of his, the neighborhood smiled and returned back to their work, except one young lady with soft brown hair. She was carrying a grocery bag which was full of veggies and cooking ingredient, "_Morning market perhaps?_" Thought the stranger to this new land, he was still staring at her when she was standing in front of him, smiling cheerfully.

"My, why is there a handsome young man standing here in front of the gate?" asked the young lady. He was about to answer her question when he was dragged by the energetic lady. "Well, do come in! You will get heat stroke from standing there too long!" giggled the lady with a strong grip on his arm. Well, he could not say no now, could he? He did feel hotter than normal when he was outside. Giotto wondered whether it was summer. With his attire, it was a miracle he was still standing.

Just like that, he was invited into the house which gave out warmth and love. His cloak was immediately taken off by the owner of the house, Missus Sawada, he presumed. And he was pushed into the living room to sit while she ran off to the kitchen to prepare for tea and snacks. He supposed he should introduce himself when he had the chance. It would only be polite to do so. Just as he was about to relax on the sofa, light and small footsteps were heard, the man looked around the room and spotted a walking mop of brown bush. Okay, maybe that was overreacting, chuckled the stranger.

Of course the brown bush heard the noise made by another person and froze on spot, twin brown eyes staring widely at a new face in the house. Before the man could even greet the little child, there was a brown blur from the spot the child freeze in and the path way to the kitchen. "_I must have startled him greatly, but he looked exactly like me beside the hair color."_ Chuckled the man lightly. He stopped when he noticed that Missus Sawada emerged from the kitchen door and the mop of walking brown bush was hiding behind her back. "I apologize for frightening your child, Missus Sawada," making a slight bow, he continued in Japanese, "And it was rude of me for not introducing myself. I'm Giotto." As soon as he ended his talk, Giotto took one of Sawada-san's hands and kissed the roof, leaving the married lady blushing like a teenage girl in her sixteen's.

"Ah, don't worry Giotto-san! Tsu-kun has always been like this to strangers… Oh! I'm Sawada Nana and this is my son, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" exclaimed the lady excitedly as she pushed her son forward to face the guest, "Now Tsu-kun, be polite and say hello." The child now known as Tsunayoshi slowly stepped out of his mother's protective back. Looking straight back at Giotto with large watery eyes, the blonde man smiled warmly and waved a little to make the child feels more comfortable.

Seeing that the man did not bring any harm and such, Tsunayoshi finally smiled and introduced himself. "H-Hello, mister can call me… Tsuna…" Giotto could tell that Tsuna was nervous, but all of it was just plain cute and adorable. Before Giotto could return a reply, Tsuna had already run back to Nana-san's side, pulling her skirt lightly to grab her attention. The child's mother smiled at the action and kneeled down to her son's level. "Can I play with… him?" whispered the child shyly to his mother, waiting eagerly for his mother's approval.

Nana smiled at her son and nodded in encouragement. It was rare for her son to take the initiative to play with others. It was a nice change of flow. She stood back up and went out of the living room and only returning shortly with a set of clothing. "Giotto-san, here's some of my husband's old clothes, I'm sure you would feel more comfortable with these." The blond did not want to accept them but Nana insisted for him to do so and dropped them onto his arm and went back to the kitchen with her final answer. "Tsu-kun~ You know what to do next. I will be making lunch now," giggled the lady of the house as she left the other two alone in the living room.

Tsuna was staring at his feet before he gathered his courage to speak with Giotto. "Mister… I can show you where the bathroom is…" Giotto nodded gratefully and followed the six years old when those little feet moved. Giotto did not waste his time changing and came out of the toilet soon after, his tour guide was still at the same spot when he left to change. He grinned at Tsuna waiting for his next move as he placed his dress shirt and pants together with his cloak. "I can show mister around… if you want to that is!" Tsuna squeaked at the last part when he thought he had offended the man.

Giotto could not help but laugh at the cuteness displayed in front of him. It would not be a bad idea to spend some time with the boy. After all, it was not like he was needed by his family at the moment. However he found it weird that no one seemed to be looking for him, even his best friend, G who was always by his side most of the time. Well, he could relax for now; Giotto chuckled to himself and agreed with the child before he confuses Tsuna. "You can call me Giotto, Tsuna." Giotto bent down to the ground so that he could see eye to eye with Tsuna without intimidating him, "So, my guide, where are we going now?" teased the blond before he lifted the brunet up and sat Tsuna on his shoulder.

Small yelps of 'hiiiiiiiiiiii!' was erupted when Giotto lifted Tsuna up to his shoulder, the blond could not help but laugh at the reaction, which resulted in Tsuna pouting with his fists in the man's hair. "Giotto-nii, I can walk for myself… so can you let me down please?" pleaded the brunet when his vision was higher than usual, it was slightly nerve wrecking for the child. When his request was rejected, Tsuna wiggled uncomfortably against the back of Giotto's head and whined a little.

"Now Tsuna, you are my tour guide and a tour guide needs a vehicle to show around by any means, so just pretend I am one alright?" Giotto reasoned with the boy lightly and ruffled his brown hair playfully. "_Wow, his hair's soft…_" thought the man when he held Tsuna securely before he walked out of the house. "Now where should we go?"

With Giotto doing all the walking and Tsuna with all the pointing and introducing, he was having a great time and realized what a peaceful place the child lived in. Everything was there, school, medical centre, shopping street, temple or shrine and not to forget, a playground for the children. And they were now stopped at the said playground. When the blond Italian saw some children playing around, he lifted Tsuna again and placed him on the ground, "Go on, Tsuna, I am sure you want to play with them, I will be waiting for you here." Giotto was slightly puzzled when Tsuna shown a face of reluctance and sadness but he still went to the playground after Giotto told him to.

Giotto felt glad when the other children started to gather around Tsuna, however he had a feeling that he should not be happy at all. Looking back the group of kids again, he saw his mop of walking brown bush was being pushed around. Tsuna had a look of dismay and depression. Now, something was definitely wrong, Giotto thought and got up from the bench he was sitting on. He marched towards his little charge and found out what happened.

"Hahaha look! It's dame-Tsuna!"

"What is the loser doing here? You want play with us, huh? As if you can! Hahaha"

Few of the older children teased and taunted Tsuna, and that made Giotto frowned and got slightly angry with the children's attitude. Without warning, he hugged the brunet from behind and covered Tsuna's eyes with his palm. The blond man now glared at the bullies with his piercing orange eyes, emitting his aura as a boss unconsciously as he questioned them. The children were startled when an older version of dame-Tsuna appeared behind the smaller one. "Now… I hope what I have heard just now was a mistake… hmm?" But the leader of the bullies did not back down and wanted to retort back, though unfortunately, Giotto spoke before he could. "From what I know today, Tsuna is a kind and gentle boy. Nothing like any of you all here." The defender eyed the older boy coolly, daring him to disagree with him.

Being a child, the boy could only glare and retreat. "Hmph! Let's go guys, no point arguing with a loser's dad!" The whole group scattered and each went back to their own respective home. Giotto released Tsuna and turned the boy around to face him. What he saw was something in his life that he would not be prepared to see, it was heartbreaking. Tsuna's once gentle and calm eyes were now forming tears and he was shaking like a fragile leaf. It took a lot of will power for Giotto not to hug the child immediately. He wanted Tsuna to be strong. Wiping away the tears that were about to fall out, he ruffled his little clone's hair and smiled.

"Tsuna, you know what they say are not true. Only you know what the truth is."

With that said the tears that the child was holding back fell out like a sudden volcano eruption. The blond comforted Tsuna as much as he can. Something came out from the child's mouth surprised Giotto to no ends. "B-But… I wish you are my dad…" muttered Tsuna quietly while he was trying his best to stop his sobs. Giotto nodded in silent so that he would not upset the poor child anymore, but he was curious as to why the boy would say something like that. But his prayer was answered when Tsuna continued his rambles. "Mom said dad went far, far away… and won't be coming home." To say the least, Giotto was shocked at this new information.

Without any hesitation, Giotto placed a light kiss on the brunet's cheek, wiping all the tears away before he continued, "How about we get something to eat? There's an ice cream and crepe stand over there." Giotto pointed at the stand behind them, figuring Tsuna would at least cheer up with some food; they did miss lunch after all. While Giotto left Tsuna to his own to buy some snacks, the boy was flushing pinkly from the kiss he received from the man. He touched his cheek and rubbed slightly, it felt warm, just like all the kisses his mom gave every night before he sleep.

Giotto looked at the menu carefully before picking a flavor that he thought Tsuna might like. Using the money Nana gave, it was in the trouser's pocket so Giotto figured that Tsuna's mother must have left them there for him to use, he bought a vanilla ice cream crepe for the child. "It tastes good Tsuna, come on, have a bite," Giotto said as he extended his hand in an offering to the child while attempting a puppy face at that too. Tsuna could not help but laughed at Giotto's face and accepted the crepe. With Tsuna back to his chirpy mood, Giotto sighed in relief and watched the child ate.

In the end, both of them shared the crepe and while they were enjoying the sweetness, Giotto overheard some of the housewives passing by commented on how lucky the child was to have such loving father. He chuckled at the comment but made no move to correct them while Tsuna only looked confusingly at his father figure. "Well then Tsuna, let's get back home. I'm sure your mother is worried." The Vongola boss began with a gentle smile and held the tiny hand within his own as they walked back to the Sawada household.

The rest of the day was spent playing with Tsuna and having a nap with the energetic child. It was around evening that the brown haired child asked hopefully, "_Kaa-san_, is Giotto-nii going to stay here tonight?" Nana looked at Giotto for confirmation when Tsuna stood waiting for an answer patiently. Seeing that he had no place to go, it would not hurt to stay for one night. Giotto nodded with a smirk when he thought of what he could do with the child during night time. An Italian ghost story to scare the child or maybe one of his adventures to create his clam family… or how he met his six body guards… It was going to be an interesting night.

Dinner came and went, Giotto complimented on how delicious Nana's cooking was while Tsuna went on animatedly about how awesome Giotto was that afternoon, like how he fended off the mad Chihuahua without a sweat. The said person could only laugh nervously when Tsuna looked back at him with large admiring eyes. It was funny, compared to the first time the child first saw Giotto and now, there was a really huge difference.

When night time came, Giotto had a nagging feeling that he would not be able to stay for long. Most of the time his intuition was right, but he was saddened that he was going to part ways with this lovely family soon. Giotto was lost in thought when light '_thud thud'_ of footing could be heard; he turned to the source of sound in alert to see Tsuna in his oversized pajamas peeking at him from the edge of the wall. "Can't sleep, Tsuna?" The child jumped a little when Giotto spoke quietly. Tsuna nodded slowly and entered the guest room that Giotto was staying in.

"I don't want Giotto-nii to leave… " Cried the child when he stood in front of the blond and fisted his hands tightly against his side, "Today was really fun and I want to spend every day like today with Giotto-nii." The man was surprised, as if the child too knew he was going to leave soon. But the man just brushed it off as a coincident, because he was going leave this house one day, if not soon.

"Come here." Giotto chuckled as he motioned for the brunet to climb onto the bed with him. "Shall I tell you a story then?"

By the time Sawada Nana peaked into the guest room to check on to his guest, she giggled quietly at the adorable scene that was in front of her, switching off the lights she went back to her own room for the night. The picture of his son cuddling against the blond guest will forever be etched into her mind.

xoxoxoxox

Giotto grumbled in annoyance when he felt the strong sunshine glaring at him, he turned over to the other side to avoid the stupid sun light along with the soft object he was holding onto. Realization hit him hard when he remembered about Tsuna and the previous day. The blond haired man sprang up from his slumber and looked around.

He had the look of disappointment when all he saw it was only his bed room he stayed in Italy. Not the guest room of Sawada household. The object he held onto was only his pillow and not the adorable child called Tsuna. Giotto spaced out on his bed and realized everything was just a dream. It was just a dream, but a realistic one at that. He wondered if that dream has got anything to do with him. But it was for once a comfortable dream he had that was not about blood, murders and assassinations.

There was a knock on his door that startled him and pulled him out of his thoughts. His right hand man came in as usual to report to him and brought him breakfast. "Good morning Giotto, had a good night?" greeted his storm guardian when the he saw that Giotto was up. Giotto could only smile and nod when breakfast was placed in a tray in front of him. G stood back stoically as he watched over the young boss eating his food for a while before he left to his own headquarter.

The Vongola's boss went on with his usual routine of attending meetings and protecting his family with a newer resolve. His dream with Tsuna has showed him once again that there were still people out there with gentle and kind hearts. He swore to himself that he wanted to protect them no matter what. May the dream be real or not, Giotto had a feeling that he will be meeting his little clone again some time.

* * *

This is my first fic for KHR... I'm really sorry if Giotto is OOC orz... -fails- This is written in companion with my friend's A Child's Presence, please do check it out! And thank you for reading!


End file.
